Juste un battement de coeur
by PiouAC
Summary: POV Derek. Derek ? S'attacher à un gamin bavard et encombrant ? comme si.. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, et les faits d'une partie de cette histoire non plus, je laisse juste libre court à mon interprétation des pensées des personnages durant les scènes.

**Note de l'auteure :** Salut ! c'est ma première fanfic, pour autant, je ne vous demande pas l'indulgence, n'hésitez pas à critiquer et à lancer des tomates si ça ne vous plait pas ! Et à laisser une review aussi si ça vous plait ) J'ai des problèmes d'imagination, la mienne est assez limitée, mais j'aime écrire, alors la plupart des faits de cette fic' seront des faits tirés de la série, que j'arrange à ma sauce. Après, si je m'en sors pas trop mal, j'aimerai bien m'éloigner de plus en plus de la « réalité ». Je publie au fur et à mesure que j'écris, donc si il y a des incohérences, je m'en excuse d'avance. Le rythme de publication peut varier d'1 jour à 3 semaines.

**Contexte :** Le début se passe lors de l'épisode 2 de la saison 2, lorsqu'ils doivent récupérer Isaac en cellule pour qu'il ne trucide pas tous ceux qui passent sur son passage pendant la pleine lune.

**Rating :** T pour l'instant, pourrait évoluer :P

Stiles agrippa sa veste pour l'empêcher de sortir. Il le regarda avec un air moqueur, et lui demande sur un ton mi-paniqué, mi-ironique.

« - Wowhowhowho , qui, toi ? T'es pas sérieux là. »

Juste le temps d'un battement de cœur. Un regard. La main du garçon agrippait la veste de Derek. Nombreux avaient été les contacts entre eux, peu amicaux, et principalement de la faute du bad boy, il le reconnaissait, mais aucun n'avait atteint cette intensité. Derek paniqua. C'était lui qui devait avoir le contrôle lorsqu'il entrait en contact avec quelqu'un, pas l'inverse ! Son cœur s'emballa, et son regard fit plusieurs allers-retours entre son épaule et les yeux de l'autre. Ce dernier retira sa main comme si elle l'avait brulée. Mais le mal était fait. Derek avait toujours été surpris par l'audace du plus jeune, et il avait eu envie de se laisser aller à son contact. Heureusement qu'il avait très vite repris le contrôle.

« Et comment comptes-tu attirer son attention hein ? Une bonne droite en pleine face ? Le blablatage habituel de Stiles détourna son attention de son récent trouble. »

« En lui parlant, ça suffira… » répondit Derek en le regardant comme si il était demeuré. Ce qui, il le savait très bien, était loin d'être le cas. Mais la vision que le gosse avait de lui lui plaisait. Tant qu'il avait peur, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Après parlementassions dans la plupart des cas, et celui-ci n'était pas près d'échapper à la règle apparemment.

« Ok allons-y. Tiens, donne-moi un exemple, pour commencer. »

Que cet ado peut être fatiguant à la longue. A vrai dire, même au bout d'un temps très court. Levant les yeux au ciel, Derek soupira. C'était quoi la question déjà cette fois ? Un truc à propos de distraction. C'était plus le domaine de Stiles à vrai dire normalement, mais cette fois, on était pas dans la forêt, et en l'absence de mieux, c'était l'humain le maître des lieux. Donc pour être le plus efficace possible, la logique imposait que ce soit au plus taciturne de distraire l'employée. Pff. Il en était à ce point de ces réflexions que Stiles reprit la parole, toujours sur le même ton :

« Silence total ! Ça devrait marcher nickel… D'autres idées ? »

Derek leva derechef les yeux au ciel. Ce crétin pensait que son absence de réponse signifiait qu'il était tellement asocial qu'il était incapable d'aligner 2 mots. Les paroles étaient de toute façon inutile, sa technique n'en nécessitait dans tous les cas pas plus que 2. Pourquoi gaspiller son redoutable cerveau de prédateur à quelque chose aussi bas que parler. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'envoyer paître pour lui rabattre le caquet.

« Et si je t'en mettais une en pleine face ? » Rapide, et efficace, comme il l'avait proposé ! se réjouit le brun. Décidemment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre ne percevait pas l'humour décapant qu'il lui servait. Mystère.

Les yeux de Stiles s'agrandir, et sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu, comme si il trouvait que son humour noir était décalé dans cette situation. D'ailleurs, pensa Derek, il n'y avait que ce genre de situation pour laquelle l'humour noir se prêtait de toute façon! Et comme par hasard, c'était toujours le petit châtain qui en faisait les frais puisqu'il était le seul sur lequel il ait un impact. Et par « il », il entendait bien l'humour. Quoique. Dans tous les cas, les autres ne faisaient que l'ignorer lorsqu'il était ironique, donc ça n'avait pas d'intérêt.

En entrant dans le poste de police, Derek mit tous ses sens en éveil pour pouvoir mettre son plan en application. Lorsque la jeune policière, le reçut, il afficha son sourire le plus charmeur (et le plus faux). Et tout fonctionna à merveille. La policière, bien que restant (c'est tout à son honneur) très professionnelle, ne fut pas insensible au charme du grand brun ténébreux. Comme le prouvèrent très clairement les quelques ratés de ses battements de cœur. Mais l'ouïe de Derek fut attirée par un autre son, un autre battement de cœur. Celui-ci s'emballa plus que ce que le loup n'eut cru possible, et le loup du lutter contre l'envie de se retourner pour voir de qui ils provenaient. De toute façon, seul Stiles se trouvait derrière lui. Etrange, pensa-t'il. Il aurait pu mettre l'accélération du rythme cardiaque sur l'effet de la peur, mais c'aurait été mal connaître le gamin. L'adrénaline n'avait pas le même effet sur l'hyperactif que sur les autres. Elle lui permettait au contraire de se concentrer, et de ralentir son cœur pour qu'il se focalise sur son objectif. Il tirera l'affaire au clair plus tard. Il avait d'autres loups à fouetter.


	2. Chapter 2 : Perte de contrôle

Disclaimer : Toujours le même

Note de l'auteure : Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier mes 3 reviewers Un énorme merci, parce que sans vous je n'aurai pas eu le courage de publier la suite ! Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point le regard des autres est important ! Merci aussi à ceux qui me « follow » ou me « favorite ». J'ai tenu compte de vos remarque, je modifie donc a manière de mettre en forme le peu de dialogue que je mets. Je me rends compte qu'il y a beaucoup de description, dites-moi si c'est trop ! Et dites-moi aussi si les chapitres sont trop courts Je vais aussi tenter de changer le résumé, merci pour cette remarque Sur ce, bonne lecture, laissez vos impressions )

Peu après, le loup entendit Stiles chercher les clefs et se diriger vers les cellules. Le plan fonctionnait. Une odeur anormale parvint alors à ses narines. Du sang. Stiles ! Son cœur d'affola, et il planta la faction pour se diriger vers le lieu où l'odeur était la plus forte. Dans un coin de sa tête, il se demanda pourquoi il s'affolait autant pour le sort du morveux. Mais il se reconcentra vite lorsqu'il parvint à capter le son de la voix de Stiles.

« Euuh, je euuh cherchais… Ok j'y vais ! » Des bruits de courses puis de lutte retentirent. Peu après, l'alarme incendie se mit à écorcher vif les oreilles de l'alpha, qui maudit Stiles de lui faire subir ce sort, ainsi que de prévenir pas la même occasion toute la police du canton. Comme si il n'avait rien entendu aux tentatives désorganisées de défense de l'humain. Derek soupira avant de reprendre ses recherches dans ce dédale de couloir.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la scène d'action, il alla droit au but, prévenant tout risque de nouvelle attaque extérieure en éliminant la menace de l'aconit. Mais dès qu'il aperçut le visage terrorisé de Stiles caché dans la cellule, il perdit totalement le contrôle, se transforma et envoya se cacher un Isaac incontrôlable du fait de la pleine lune. Puis il vérifia que le jeune homme recroquevillé dans la cellule se portait bien. Il vit par la même occasion que ce n'était pas lui qui saignait, mais bien le tas mort qui avait dû être un homme qui reposait contre le mur. Bien. Des emmerdes en moins, pensa t'il.

Le visage soulagé de l'ado fut de trop courte durée selon le chef de meute, les questions agaçantes reprenant vite le dessus.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté lorsqu'il lui répondit avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable.

« C'est moi l'alpha »

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Stiles cependant, il n'en était plus si sûr. En effet, le plus jeune avait compris que le côté garou avait pris le contrôle sur l'alpha pour le protéger. Cela plongea l'hyperactif dans une intense réflexion sur ce phénomène. Tellement intense qu'il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de l'arrivée du sheriff, sur une scène ayant pour unique présence lui et une porte de cellule ouverte. Et accessoirement, un homme mort. Oups.

« C'est lui qui l'a ouverte ! » précisa précipitamment Stiles à son père. Du haut du toi où il s'était perché, l'ombre tapie dans l'obscurité qui évacuait un Isaac aux yeux de chiot terrorisé sourit à ces mots. Le gamin avait toujours eu un sens des priorités assez étrange. Un de leur point commun. Puis Derek se mit à s'étrangler à une telle pensée.

Après avoir écouté les inepties de son nouveau béta sur l'effet de la pleine lune, et le récit de Scott sur sa rencontre avec le gros lézard, Derek décida qu'il méritait bien une petite sieste. C'était sans compter la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui tenait le crachoir en chantonnant. 'Tu es seeeuuul !' 'Plus persooonne ne tieeent à toiiii !' « Silence ! » lui intima t'il. 'Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? Je pense que c'est un siiigne'. Foutue voix. Il fallait la faire taire. « J'ai un béta maintenant. Et j'ai Stiles. Attends. Quoi ? Depuis quand je pense que j'ai Stiles ! Il ne fait que me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Bon, des fois il m'aide, mais il est quand même pénible ! Et il n'est qu'humain ! Grr. Je dois bien pouvoir me passer de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Et là, l'idée vint. Un autre béta ! Suffit de trouver une pauvre âme en peine qui n'en peut plus de vivre sa misérable vie, et le tour est joué ! » Très fière de sa nouvelle idée, Derek ne mit que quelques secondes à s'endormir après ça.


	3. Chapter 3 : Erica

**Note de l'auteure** : Salut tout le monde ! Voilà, désolée pour le retard, internet, c'est optionnel de là ou je suis. Et il est peu probable que je puisse reposter avant 2 semaines :/ Alors profitez bien de ce chapitre J'espère que la fic vous plait toujours, et que vous l'abandonnerez pas à cause d'une si longue pause

En tout cas merci pour les reviews et continuez de me dire si vous voulez que j'améliore des choses, ça m'aide beaucoup )

A la prochaine

Quelques jours après, Derek trouva enfin une occasion de mettre son plan en application. En effet, lors d'une de ses rondes autour du lycée pour surveiller Stiles euuh… Scott pardon, cet abruti de loup qui refusait de faire partie de sa meute, celui-ci avait sauvé une blonde, qui avait l'air on ne peut plus mal dans sa peau. Parfait. Lorsqu'il vint la voir à l'hôpital cependant, une impression étrange le saisit. Dans sa façon de trembler, d'avoir peur de lui sans le montrer, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Dommage qu'il n'arrive pas à remettre une tête ou un nom sur cette personne.

Il fit subir un test a la jeune femme au premier abord, quoiqu'en disent les 2 idiots, il ne prenait pas n'importe qui dans sa meute ! Il emmena donc le brancard dans les couloirs de la clinique. La jeune fille ne se mettant pas à hurler, et prenant sur elle gagnait donc déjà un premier point. Lorsqu'elle chercha à savoir ce qui lui arrivait, Derek lui ordonna :

« Ne bouge pas. »

Et bien que ce fut contraire aux instincts de l'humaine en elle, elle obéit aux ordres de son futur alpha. Cela suffisait à celui-ci pour qu'elle devienne sa béta. Derek lui exposa donc son point de vue.

« Eventuels effets secondaires : Anxiété, prise de poids, acné… euurk » Après tout, c'était une proie facile : ado en mal de vivre et malade, suffisait de taper dans les points faibles. Quelque part au fond de lui, Derek s'en voulait d'exposer ses plaies à vif. Mais lui aussi avait souffert, se rassura-t-il, il avait le droit d'en faire de même aux autres, surtout si c'était pour les emmener vers quelque chose de meilleur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Derek afficha un sourire en coin charmeur. Cette fille n'avait probablement jamais été draguée, autant qu'il mette tous les atouts de son côté. Et puis, elle verrait l'avantage qu'il lui offrait de le voir tout les jours. Qui pourrait refuser ça ?! « Stiles » lui répondit la stupide et énervante petite voix dans sa tête. « Hein ? Qui ? Connait pas, vois pas de quoi vous parlez » lui répondit sa mauvaise foi. Décidemment, si la lycanthropie soignait l'épilepsie, elle ne devait décidemment pas soigner la schizophrénie. Mais revenons à nos louvetaux.

« Disons qu'on a tous les deux, un ami commun. » Sa mauvaise conscience se rappela à lui : « T'as pas honte de mentir comme ça ! » « C'est qu'un demi mensonge ! Et même si Scott n'est pas mon ami ni le sien, on s'entend bien des fois ! »

Derek lui sortit alors son baratin de la sauver, l'améliorer, le discours qui fonctionnait à tous les coups. Peut-être qu'il oublia de préciser l'incontrôlabilité à la pleine lune et les chasseurs. Peut-être.

Et peut-être aussi qu'il pensait à Stiles, dans la manière qu'elle avait de respirer à son toucher. Tant et si bien qu'il l'approcha de lui de manière instinctive, de façon sensuelle, afin de sentir son odeur. Lorsqu'il la respira à plein nez, la déception l'envahi. Elle n'était pas Stiles. Il réalisa alors que malgré les efforts qu'il déployait pour se mentir à lui-même, l'humain dégingandé ne le laissait pas insensible. Il se figea sous le choc. Fidèle à lui-même, il reprit cependant rapidement contenance.

Elle accepta la morsure. Son cerveau machiavélique élabora alors une 2ème phase à son plan, suite aux révélations qu'il venait d'avoir.

Il aida Erica à se transformer en bombe sexuelle. Elle était tellement sexy, que Derek se posa un instant la question de savoir pourquoi ses hormones ne réagissaient pas à sa présence. Bien que la réponse était désormais évidente à ses yeux, elle n'effleura même pas les pensées du jeune Hale.

Il l'emmena au lycée, et la fit se pavaner devant tous ceux qui s'étaient moqué d'elle. Il pouvait comprendre à quel point ça devait être jouissif. Mais le meilleur était à venir. De fait, lorsqu'elle monta côté passager de sa camaro (on passera sur le cliché de la belle blonde habillée de cuir montant dans la luxueuse voiture du sexy bad boy, cliché auquel l'alpha poseur n'avait pas pu résister), il se tourna vers l'entrée du lycée. Les yeux cachés derrière ses Ray-Ban, il savait qu'il avait un look d'enfer. Et en voyant l'effet qu'il obtenait sur Stiles, il exulta. Il pouvait entendre son cœur s'accélérer à sa vue, et sentir l''excitation qui émanait de lui. Mais il connaissait l'hyperactif. L'humain était probablement aussi entêté que lui. Bon d'accord. Plus entêté que lui. Alors il allait falloir que Derek joue de ses charmes pour le mettre dans son lit. Parce que c'était la seule chose que voulait le loup-garou. Satisfaire la lubie qu'il avait pour lui, afin de pouvoir passer à autre chose. N'est-ce-pas ?


End file.
